Special Relationship
by Jackiwi
Summary: Sam and Jack reflect on the days events...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, double secret and GEKKO corp. I have used the characters to create my own story. Spoilers: season 7's 'birth right' written by Chris Judge Notes: just a quickie about that little scene were Carter Puts her foot in it! Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
'Special Relationship'  
  
"You said what?" he asks with a laugh, trying not to choke on a chicken ball from his takeaway Chinese meal.  
  
"I know, I know! But what was I supposed to say? She sprang it on me, I wasn't prepared!" she replies, fighting the urge to laugh at herself. He nods and their eyes meet and lock on to each other from poles of the table. Jack O'Neill takes his bear in one hand and without taking his eyes away from the woman sitting opposite him, raises a toast.  
  
"Well, here's to our 'special relationship'"  
  
"I'll drink to that!" the green bottles create a happy clinking sound as they collide in midair, before both parties finish their drinks and push their now empty plates into the centre of the table.  
  
"So, who's washing?" Sam asks as she moves the plates to the sink.  
  
"I'll dry, you can wash."  
  
"Sure" she says over the sound of hot running water, and the squirting noise of the cleaning fluid.  
  
Five minutes later the couple are seated together on the couch watching the opening credits of some movie it had taken them nearly an hour to decide on, and now that it came to watching it, neither of them could be bothered to pay enough attention to follow the plot.  
  
"Do get any of this?" Jack asks, fighting a yawn.  
  
"Well, he.and then she did something.or something.no! I don't get it! Why did we choose this again?"  
  
"Because you have a crush on Kevin Costner!" he says in an accusing voice  
  
"Oh please! I do not! He's not my type."  
  
"Really! So who is then?" he hits the remote and rids the room of the intruding noise of the television., then turns to face her, placing the remote on the arm of the sofa and crossing his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious, what qualities do you look for in a guy?" he sits back and puts his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"Well. I guess he has.er.he has to have a good sense of humour, he has to be kind, not a wimp but not violent. He has to be passionate, truthful, and not clingy and . good with kids!" she says, smiling and watching Jacks face tinge a slight green colour with jealousy. Obviously not getting the hints, Sam makes it obvious for him, "Oh yeah, and his name has to start with the letter J!" adding under her breath, "and the fact that he has a great butt is just a bonus!"  
  
He smiles slowly with comprehension, "that's a tall order, Major Carter!"  
  
"What can I say, nothing but the best will do for me."  
  
He unfolds his arms, placing a hand in hers and squeezing gently, looking her in the eye for a moment, "I'm glad we have a special relationship," he smiles, and is rewarded by an equally brilliant facial dance, "yeah, me too." She holds his hand a little tighter as he reaches up to switch the lamp off and pulls the throw from the back of the couch closely around their rearranged bodies, which now lay neatly together, as they fall into a deep safe, comfortable slumber.  
  
THE END  
  
Review.ready, steady.go!  
  
Go on! You know you want to! 


	2. Eric the bear

Disclaimer: not mine. MGM, double secret and GEKKO own characters, I've used them to make up my own story and invented Sophie! Notes: follows on from special relationship Spoilers: The devil you know and Jolinars memories, also birthright. Review would be loved! Thanks too everyone how sent me feedback on the first one, its coz of you I've written this! Hope you like it. This hasn't been beta'd either!  
  
Eric the bear  
  
Eric was an ordinary sort of bear. He had light brown fur and felt eyes in a slightly darker shade that matched his nose. He wore a white hooded jumper and was made of a really soft material. But there was something about Eric that set him apart from other bears. He was given to a certain little girl many years ago and he had been loved ever since. In fact he was the only one Sam Carter would let share her bed, and one of the selected few to survive dad's 1989 garage sale!  
  
Sam couldn't explain why she kept him, he was beaten and falling apart with stuffing hanging out here and there and loose threads where she had shown on one of his eyes that fell off after Mark had used him to hit her with! Nevertheless, he stayed and occupied the side of her bed, watching over her as she slept and always there when she needed something to cry into, or something to hide behind when she watched horror films. He was, in short, her companion and oldest friend.  
  
As she went through her possessions, packing them up ready for 'the big move' she stopped at Eric. A new chapter of her life was just about to start and she couldn't help but feel a sort of sweet sadness for the past. Holding her bear with both hands and sitting on the edge of her bed, which she could only just fit on as it was covered with clothes and boxes and discarded bits paper and note books, she thought back to the summer she had gotten him. Her mum brought him for her from a toy shop one Saturday, because Mark got a new hockey stick, and her mum always tried to be fair. Sam had gone straight outside to play with Emily Green as soon as they got home that day. It had been a heat wave, but the weather was starting to cool, and the end of the school holidays was in sight. They played for hours with Emily's tea set, her doll and Sam's bear (wearing a bonnet) sat next to each other as the girls laughed and helped themselves to pretend tea and cakes. They can't have been more than seven or eight years old. Emily moved away the following summer and the girls drifted apart. Sam brushes a piece of fluff off of Eric's ear as she wonders what happened to her friend.  
  
"Hey, what'cha doing?" he's soft tone drifted over from where he stood in the doorway, an arm full of newspaper and an empty box in his hands.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just thinking." She put Eric down and stood to start packing again.  
  
"About what?" he asks, handing her the box and watching as she starts to fill it with various objects.  
  
"About when I was little. Life was so much easier back then; all you had to worry about was getting all your spellings right so you wouldn't have to do extra homework!"  
  
"Hey, speak for yourself. Mrs Fuller always made me do extra! That woman hated me!" Jack O'Neill said with resentment, which is meet by Sam's understanding and sympathetic look. "But at least we didn't have to worry about saving the world and paying the bills!"  
  
"Umm." Sam replies absentmindedly as she opens a box filled with old photographs.  
  
"Sam, you ok? With this whole moving thing I mean. This house is full of memories, it's where you grew up, are you sure you wanna leave it behind?" He places a hand on her shoulder lightly and she turns to look at him for a moment, as if searching for something in his eyes. She closes the lid down the photos and puts it in a box and then threads her arms around his waist and pulls him close.  
  
"Jack, this house is full of ghosts. It's the past, and I have to move forward, I can't keep holding on to what's gone. You're my future now. I want this, I want us to move into OUR house and start a fresh."  
  
"Ok" he whispers after a moment of silence and waiting to make sure, then kisses her head lightly. "Well, come on then, coz the removal people will be here soon."  
  
To quickly the time passes and Sam is left standing in the empty house that used be filled with her life. She walks around every room, checking nothing is left behind and taking the time to remember all the good things that happened to her here. When she got accepted into the military and her dad threw a party, when she passed her driving test and spent the entire after noon jumping on the couch to the sound of a band that she wouldn't be caught dead playing now, the first Christmas she could remember, and the ones that all rolled into one in her memory. She had some good times in this house. But she also had some bad. Her mum's funeral, the wake after had been held here, and she had been standing on this very spot when her dad told her the news. If you looked closely you could see the small dent in the floor the smashing plate had made as she dropped the cookies she had been baking. No, she couldn't start again in this house. She had to move on.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jack asked as he places his hands on her hips and stands behind her.  
  
"Yeah." She nods and takes a deep breath before turning her back on yesterday, closing the door on her way out.  
  
**  
  
With everything still in boxes and the furniture covered in plastic and sheets, Jack and Sam ripped the covering off of the sofa and sat down with their beers.  
  
"Here's to the future.and to Eric!" Jack raises a toast, smiling as he sees the confusion on his future wife's face.  
  
"Eric" she questions as Jack sips his drink.  
  
"Yeah, well I owe all this to him, remember?" comprehension spreads across her face and she smiles broadly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Who'd have thought? You got lucky because of a cuddly toy."  
  
"Twice" Jack adds under his breath, to which he is playfully hit as a retort.  
  
"What were we doing again? I think something must be clouding my memory!" Sam roles her eyes and tells him the story, bringing her legs up and cuddling down under his arm, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, and she lived all alone in a big house that was owned by her nasty and mean father."  
  
"Get to the part about the handsome prince already!" Jack prompts impatiently.  
  
"Would you let me tell the story? Sesh!" she complains before continuing. " anyway, one day her nasty father decided to visit and yadda yadda yadda, anyway, it end up that she had to repaint the bedrooms or be banished from the kingdom forever.pause for dramatic affect.could you please at least fake anticipation!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, ahhh! What happened next oh great and wise story teller?" Jack asked in a childlike sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well, and you'll like this bit! The princess didn't know what she would do. But lucky the very handsome and noble pr."  
  
"You forgot charming!"  
  
"Fine, the very handsome, noble and CHARMING prince came to her rescue. He helped her to paint her bedroom and the other rooms and in no time at they had finished. But whilst painting the princesses bedroom, he meet Eric! Jealous of Eric, the prince sort to."  
  
"I was not jealous!"  
  
"Look, whose telling this story?!"  
  
"Sorry, go on."  
  
"Thank you! The prince sort to do battle with words in order to win the princess over. What he didn't know of course was that he'd already won! He used trickery; saying he was shocked because the bear would have inevitably have seen her naked and that he must be banished before he told all of his bear friends! The prince, after all, had to protect his lady's honour! The prince and princess talked and talked for hours and soon the conversation went on to the prince's charitable deed of offering himself to poor hapless jaffa woman, to which the princess was very surprised but could understand it. After all, the prince was just a man under of his fine clothes, and quite a man he was at that!" Sam added, to which Jack looked like all of his Christmases and birthdays had come at once! "Hurt and feeling rejected that the Jaffa woman had not taken him up on his offer, the princess took pity on him.and the rest, as they say, is history!" Sam placed a hand on her stomach where a new life was now growing. General Hammond had granted them permission to marry due to mitigating circumstances (Sam was pregnant) and Jack was never a man to run away from his own flesh and blood. However, there had been questions as to why she was pregnant in the first place, and that's where good old alien technology came into play! Oh course, that wasn't the real reason, but no one had to know that!  
  
"Don't stop now, your just getting to the best bit!"  
  
"Jack O'Neill, you have a filthy mind!" he did his best to look genuinely hurt by this comment and play the innocence card.  
  
"I was referring to the happily ever after bit!"  
  
"Yeah yeah!" she roles her eyes. "And they lived happily ever after" she jumps up and throws the cushion she had been holding at him. "What do ya say we take the new bed for a test drive?" she raises her eyebrows and sinks the rest of her beer.  
  
"I'd say, race ya!" within seconds he's off and running though the new house, their new house. And what Sam was true, they did live happily ever after.  
  
Oh! And Eric? He's now loved by a new little girl. Sophie Elena O'Neill, who at this very moment is playing in the yard with Katie, Janet's latest addition, the pair of them trying to put a bonnet on Teal'c and get him to join their Teddy bears picnic, much to the amusement of everyone else.except Teal'c!  
  
THE END 


End file.
